Naruto The Rise of Godzilla
by nightmarerei
Summary: The revival of the Juubi has awakened Godzilla and everyone is powerless to stop him. Naruto and his friends look on helplessly as Godzilla destroys everything but the sudden appearance of a new ally could help turn the tide, who is this new warrior and why does he seem to know Naruto and Sakura so well when neither has ever seen him before in their life. NaruSaku possible harem.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMOR: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR GODZILLA THEY BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO AND TOHO.**

" _Nature has an order, a Power to restore balance"- Ichiro Serizawa._

The 4th great shinobi war is reaching its end, Madara has attained the power of the ten tails and cast The Mugen Tsukuyomi on the world, but thanks to Sasuke's Susanoo, team 7 was spared; But little do they all know that the revival of the Juubi has awakened an even deadlier threat capable of destroying the world. Deep beneath the ocean a creature of unbelievable size is making it's way towards the shore. Back on the battle field things have taken a sudden turn as Black Zetsu rams his hand through Madara's back claiming this was kaguya's will and begins to override Madara. Gathering the chakra from everyone that are traped in dream world Madara begins to swell until he explodes. The smoke clears revealing a woman with long white hair with horn sticking out of the top of her head, a single eye that's a cross between the sharingan and the rinnegan is on her forehead; she has pupilless eyes like those of the Hyuga clan, she is the mother of the sage of the six paths Ootsutsuki kaguya.

" I don't understand, who is that woman?" Sakura asks, shocked that black Zetsu would betray Madara in favor of this woman.

"This is the old man's mother, kaguya" Naruto replies to Sakura's question feeling uneasy of the current turn of events.

As they continue to stare at Kaguya, near the shore three rows of spikes the middle row being larger can be seen gliding through the water, as it approaches the shore the spikes rise up giving way to the giant creature, as the monster walks on to land it lets out a mighty roar that echoes for miles before resuming its way towards the battle field. Meanwhile Naruto and the others heard the roar and begin looking around searching for what made it.

" W-what is that?" Sakura asks in a trembling voice.

" It cannot be, after all this time why does he appeare now?" kaguya says aloud startling everyone.

" What do you-" Before Naruto could finish he suddenly falls on his knees in a cold sweat, seeing this Sakura rushes to his side and checks to see if he's okay.

" Naruto are you alright?, what happened?!" she asks in a tone boardering on panic.

Naruto looks at Sakura, his face pale with a look of disbelief."I felt it" he manges to whisper out but Sakura manages to hear.

"felt what?"

"i felt an immense power that's getting stronger the closer it's getting to us"

"Naruto?"

" when i sensed it, It felt like i was drowning in a sea of chakra. It was so thick I could hardly move."

" you don't know the half of it." Kaguya says catching everyones attention." This is unlike anything any of you have ever encountered, you'd be lucky to even live past this day."

" Have you faced whatever Naruto sensed before?" Sakura asks, Kaguya looks in her direction and Sakura faulters slightly under her gaze.

"Yes."

But before anymore could be said a loud roar echoed in the distance, Everyone turned to the direction of the roar and are shocked at what they the distance is a massive dinosaur like creature with black spiky skin, three rows of bone like dorsa fins that run from his back to the end of his tail. It stands upright as it walks towards the five shinobi, each step it takes causes the ground to quake and leave the earth scarred with his footprint.

Naruto, Sakura,Sasuke and Kakashi stare with a look of shock and horror unable to believe what was coming towards them. Sakura's knees begin to tremble as her body shakes when the monster lets out another roar.

" W-what is that thing?!" Sakura asks in a tembreling voice, fear begining to slowly consume her.

" Godzilla" was all Kaguya says.

"** Naruto!"**

Naruto suddenly hears Kurama's voice" What is it Kurama?"

" **You and your friends need to get away, none of you stand a chance against him!" **

"**Yeah he'll slaughter all of you without even trying and that's if he notices you" says Shukaku adding his own two cents**.

"**Besides there's something diffirent about him**." Kurama pondered,he vaguely remembers the Godzilla he faught as the Juubi and then when he roamed the elemental nations as the nine tailed fox , Godzilla look diffirent those two times.

Before Naruto could ask what he meant, Godzilla lets out another roar alerting everyone that he's getting closer.

"Hey guys Kurama says we need to get out of here, we're no match for it!"

"What makes you so sure of that?" Sasuke responds defiently.

"just trust me!" Naruto practicaly screams at Sasuke, frustrated with his firend's defiant attitude. He casts a glance to Sakura and notices that her attention never left Godzilla, her eyes still transfixed on him as he moves ever closer to them.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto places his hand on her shoulder but she still doesn't respond."Hey Sakura-chan snap out of it we need to get out of here!" He begins shaking her gently and that seems to do the trick as she blinks a couple of times before looking at Naruto.

"Geez why're you mesmorized by an that thing when you got a good looking guy right here?" He gives her a foxy grin which causes her to blush.

" Baka! who's the good looking guy?!" Sakura bonks Naruto on the head, bit he just smiles sheepishly while rubbing his head.

" Now that's the Sakura-chan I know and love."

Sakura blinks in confusion before realizing that Naruto just took away the fear she was feeling a moment ago by just being his happy goofy self.

" Thanks Naruto." Sakura smiles gently

Suddednly everything around them changes, the baren landscape turns into lava and the nearby mounains become active volcanos.

"What the hell?!" Naruto yells out as he and everyone else is suspended in mid air before they start falling down towards the lava.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Thinking quickly Sasuke summons a giant Hawk to land on and goes to save Naruto.

**" **Hey Sasuke Save Kakashi-Sensei and Sakura-chan!" Naruto yells at his friend but Sasuke ignors him and after the Hawk catches Naruto it starts rising above the falling Kakashi and Sakura.

"Sasuke what're you doing?!, go save them!

"It's okay Naruto."

Naruto looks down to see Kakashi holding Sakura by the waist and the other hand holding a scroll that the other end is tied to a kunai that is imbeded in the wall, he also manages to stop Obito from falling by throwing a Kunai through his hand imbeding it into the wall.

" Sorry about that Obito."

"It didn't work."

Everyone turns to look at Kaguya before directing their attention towards Gdzilla who's submerged up to his knees in magma.

" How is it not being burned by the lava?" asked a bewildered Sakura, as Godzilla looks around his new soroundings, confused at the sudden change of scenery.

_" How can any creature survive that.?"_ thought Kakashi before Godzilla lets out a roar and continues his advance.

" I should've known that wouldn't work."

" Don't give up Mom, instead of trying to kill him how about we just trap him in one of the dimensions" Black Zetsu replied from within Kaguya's sleeve.

" Perhaps you're right, I need to take back my chakra but i can't do it with him here,"

A rift suddenly opens behind Godzilla and starts pulling him inside to a desert, He looks back at the rift before he looks forward and continues to walk not even bothered by rift.

" It appears he needs a push in the right direction." Kaguya's hair extends towards Godzilla forming giant fists that slam into him causing him to step back a bit. She continues to slam her fists against him making him step ever closer to the rift."_ Just a little more."_ with one last power punch, Godzilla is pushed into the rift but before Kaguya can breath a sigh of relief, she feels a violent tug on her hair that almost rips her head off."What the?!" She looks ahead to see Godzilla grabing her hair with one hand and grabing the edge of the rift with the other.

"_It's not going down that easily." _ Thought Kakashi as he, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke watch Godzilla pull Kaguya towards him as he exits the rift.

"_I can't take much more of this!"_ Kaguya thinks furiously as she feels like her head will tear off any minute. Thinking quickly Kaguya cuts off her hair using a sharpened bone emerging from her right palm.

Godzilla stumbles back a bit before regaining his balance, he resumes his advance as the rift behind him closses. Suddenly the entire landscape changes to a frozen glacier filled terrain,Godzilla looks at his new soroundings then he looks towards Kaguya, coming to a conclusion that she's somehow changing the before he can make a move the ice beneath him gives way and he falls, then the sorrounding glaciars collapse on top of him.

"That should definetly hold him." Kaguya looks towards Naruto and his friends "There has been enough delays, I will ahve your chakra!" The glaciers around them begin to collapse on top of them.

" No you don't!" Naruto screams out as he creates multiple shadow clones each one forming a RasenganShuriken and slamming it into the glaciers completely vaporyzing them.

kaguya looks at Naruto with annoyance " you bothersome little pest!" but before she can make a move the ice rubble suddenly explodes sending a thick cloud of snow everywhere.

Kaguya's eyes widen in disbelief " That shoud have held him a lot longer! What's happening?!" As the mist begins to clear they see Godzilla's silhouette and his dorsal fins start glowing blue.

Using his Sharingan Sasuke manages to see a large build up of chakra "_This isn't good_." Sasuke manages to summon Susanoo in front of himself shielding both himself Naruto along with Sakura and Kakashi behind them Just as an intense beam of blue energy shoots through the mist clearing it so everyone can see Godzilla discharging the beam from his mouth towards Kaguya; she brings huge Glaciers in front of her to block the beam which it appears to do but soon the glaciers explode blowing Kaguya away " This can't be." is all Kaguya manages to say before she crashes through several Glaciers.

Godzilla's beam moves towards Susanoo, Susanoo manages to hold on but its slowly being pushed back. " I can't hold it anymore." Godzilla adds more power to his beam and eventually Susanoo can't take anymore and explodes releasing vasts amount of energyaround the Frozen field begins to warp before begining to fall apart,Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and Sasuke are blown away by the blast and scattered across.

Sakura is the first to recover from the blast and starts looking for her friends " Naruto, Sasuke-Kun, Kakashi-Sensei, where are you?!" She looks around franticaly but sees no sign of them as the area continues to fall apart. She Suddenly sees movement and Naruto emerges from the rubble of ice."Naruto!" Sakura yells hapily as she goes to help him. At the same time Sasuke and Kakashi begin to emerge from their ice tomb. Sakura starts helping Naruto to his feet, they could hear heavy footsteps and look in the direction the sound is coming from to see Godzilla heading towards them. with neither member of the group able to defend themselves against such a threat the situation doen't look good." This is it isn't it?"Sakura says out loud her voice sounding hopeless.

"Don't say that Sakura-chan" Naruto grabs both her shoulders and stares into her emerald eyes. "We can't give up, there's always a way!" Sakura is shocked, how can Naruto still find hope in a situation like this? she stares deep into his eyes and suddenly finds herself smiling and lifts her right hand and places it on top of Naruto's right hand " you're right Naruto, we'll make it through this." filled with new strength Sakura holds on to Naruto's hand as they stare at Godzilla coming ever closer and the world falls apart around them . " Yeah we're not finished yet believe it!"

Suddenly both Naruto and Sakura's hearts begin glowing and shoot out a thin string of light energy into the sky " _What's going on?!"_ they both thought at the same time as a portal opens with the energy strings going inside. Suddenly someone cmes out of the portal and lands in front of them, he's wearing a white collered armor complete with wrist gueantlets, shin guards chest armour ( think Issei's chainmail armour from highschool DXD.) " I made it"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK? I TRIED THIS STYLE TO SEE IF ITS BETTER, PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT A CHAPTER 2 AND I'M CURRENTLY WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR PRIMAL DESIRES SO LEAVE SOME POSSITIVE REVIEWS PLEASE.**


	2. The Kight Of Tomorrow

**NARUTO, THE RISE OF GODZILLA CHAPTER 2**

**DISCLAIMOR: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR GODZILLA THEY BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO AND TOHO.**

**THE KNIGHT FROM TOMORROW**

" I made it."

The unknown warrior looks around the doomed world and dissappears, he then reappears in the same spot he was earlier but he had an unconscious Kaguya in his arms.

"_What's he doing with her?"_ Sakura thought.

_" Is he our enemy? and what was with that glowing string that came out of me and Sakura-chan earlier?"_ Naruto thought to himself.

The mysterious warrior looked towards the approaching Godzilla, then to team 7 " Everyone please gather around me, we're getting out of here." he told them.

Everyone was startled when he spoke to them so suddenly, "How can we be sure, we can trust you?" Sasuke asked him with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

" I don't have the luxury right now to convince you otherwise, but please believe me all I want to do is help you." the warrior pleaded with them.

Everyone is a little hesitant but then Naruto says " c'mon guys what do we have to loose?, unless you want to stay here with that?" he gestures towards Godzilla.

The others quickly nod and gather around him, they are all sorrounded by a white energy and are immediately teleported back to their dimension. Their sudden appearance startled the Sage of Six Paths Hagoromo Otsutsuki, as well as the four kages.

"You've managed to escape My mother's dimension?" Otsutsuki asked.

" Yeah, it was thanks to him." Naruto gestured toward the mysterious warrior.

Everyone looks at him with confusion then Otsutsuki notices a badly injured Kaguya in his arms.

"Mother!"

He floats over to her but is suddenly stopped when the warrior spoke up " Hagoromo Otsutsuki," he addressed him. " we have an urgent situation."

"urgent?" he asks confused before he looks at his mother, " is it my mother?"

"No, it's-"

He was cut off as they all suddenly hear a cracking sound, they turn to the direction of the noise and see that the air is starting to crack, the cracks start to get bigger until it shatters and to everone's shock Godzilla emerges from the hole created by the shattered dimension.

"That's impossible!?' Sakura says in disbelief, this creature somehow managed to escape from the dimension on its own.

"What the hell is this thing!?" Naruto shouts. not believing that this creature is powerfull enough to break his way out of dimensions.

"Godzilla?! but why?!" Otsutsuki says shocked.

Godzilla lets out a mighty roar as she steps out completely from the rip he made, he looks around and concludes that he's back to where he started. Godzilla then looks to the direction where Naruto and his friends are, he specificaly looks at the unconscious Kaguya in the Mysterious warriors arms. He roars and advances towards them.

"He's spotted us." kakashi says what's in everyone's mind.

"He's after Kaguya." Sasuke says as he looks at the unconscious Women in The warriors arms. "we should just hand her over to him."

"Are you crazy?!" Naruto shouted.

" He obviously wants to finish her off, in fact we should do that for him." Sasuke tells him as he approaches Kaguya.

"I wouldn't step any closer if I were you." the warrior warned him.

"why?, are you going to stop me?" Sasuke asks stopping 5 feet from him.

" No, she's already going to die." he tells him, this got everyones attention." She's been exposed to Godzilla's toxic chakra, it's made its way throughoout her body. in fact if you were to step even closer, you would have been exposed to its toxic chakra." He finished explaining.

This news shocked everyone, they had no idea that the monsters chakra was that dangerous.

"And it doesn't just end there." He continues " anythig he comes into contact with such as the envirement becomes polluted, making it uninhabitable."

"Then how're we suppose to fight him!" Naruto shouted not beleaving that they couldn't do anything to stop him.

" Then how about we block it from advancing then?." Offered up the first Hokage Hashirama senju. He then proceeds to step in front of everyone and slams his right palm on the ground "_Wood Release: world of Trees Wall!_" he shouted and countless branches emerged from the ground in front of Godzilla, the branches interlaced to form a wide net like wall." that should keep it at bay for a while."

Godzilla looks at the wall that suddenly appeared in front of him, he slowly approaches it and with one swipe of its claws managed to breaked through the net wall.

"He got through!" Sakura shouted.

"Hold on." Hashirama said as he formed a snake seal and more branches interlaced in the exposed opening and closed it again." _Wood release: Underground Roots technique!" _He called out as massive tree roots emerged underneath Godzilla and bound his arms, legs, spines, neck and torso. " And just for good messure _Wood release: Wood Dragon Technique!"_ A large woden Dragon emerges from the wood wall and wraps itself around Godzilla.

"The wood Dragon will absorb its chrakra so it won't be able to escape." Hashirama informs them.

" Don't be too sure." The mysterious warrior says.

Before they could ask Godzilla lets out a roar causing everyone to look towards the wall and they hear the branches creaking, then a blue energy beam shoots right through the wall. The wall starts crumbling as Godzilla walks right through it, He lets out a roar as the wood dragon that was wraped around him falls to the ground and falls apart.

"That's Impossible!" Hashirama says shocked.

" I warned you, his chakra is toxic to every living thing, especially plant life." The mysterious warrior says, he then looks to kaguya and notices that her body is starting to fade. He then walks towards a nearby rock and sets her down leaning against it. " I must fullfill my duty to her Majesty." he says to himself as energy wings emerge from his back and he takes off.

" What's he doing?" Sakura asks as the mysterious warrior heads towards Godzilla.

"Is he planning on fighting Godzilla himself?" Kakashi asks.

The warrior zooms closer to Godzilla but instead of attacking him, he smashes into the ground. Everyone is shocked at this but then the ground underneath Godzilla begins to quake and crumble, Godzilla falls into a deep canyon and rocks fall from the side and burry him. The mysterious warrior bursts out of the ground and flies back towards the others.

" wow" Sakura says amazed.

The Myterious warrior lands in front of the group and says " That won't hold him for long, we need to get out of the area."

"But what about everyone else? They're still trapped in the genjutsu." Naruto asks.

" I'll take care of that." The warrior asures him.

" You're cabable of freeing them without my chakra?" Otsutsuki asked.

" Even better, I can make it so they'll never fall under such illusions again." He tells him and then he flies off.

Everyone watches as he ascends into the sky, then he summons a sword in his hand and points it towards the roots. "By her Majestys order, awaken from your forced slumber, for dreams cannot be achieved by staying idle. You must grasp your dreams with your own hands, the road may be full of hardships but with the help of those precious to you, any obstacle can be overcome, Now rise up, for there is a great threat to your dreams and the only way to face it is together!" He yells out and points his sword towards the sky as t begins go glow.

Everyone wathces as the pods suddenly start moving and the occupants burst out, the Rinnegan still in their eyes but it quickly fades away. Everyone is shocked to see that the warrior got everyone out of the Mugen Tsukuyomi by encouraging them to break out of it themselves, an impossible feat.

"What?" Tsunade says as she looks around her. "who were those children and why did they look Familiar?" she shakes her head. "but they're right I can't fall victom to regrets, I have to live my life for those who's life was cut short. " she tells herself. " Nawaki, Dan, Jiraiya, I promise to continue to protect the world you fought so hard to protect, I want the world to be a peaceful place where future generations won't ever experience war." she looks towards the sky where she sees a bright light.

" That was some crazy dream!" Ino says as she brushes off the leftover wrappings. " At least I think it was." She remembers in her dream that Sasuke and Sai were fighting over her while her dad watches proudly, but just as she's enjoying it, she feels something grab on to her arms and drag her away. She looks to the culprit or culprits as she notices that two little kids are pulling her away from her dream boys. "_You don't want to get involved with those wierdos."_ the little boy that's pulling her right arms tells her, the area above his nose his shrouded in darkness making it impossible to see what he looks like. "_Yeah, if you hang out with them, especially the guy with the duck butt haircut, you're going to get your heart broken._" The little girl warned her, her face too has clouded in darkness making it impossible for Ino to see her face.

"_Remember what you promised your Sensei? to never loose to Sakura, especially in love."_ The little girl says.

_"If you want to beat her in love, then you've gotta claim the one person that can make you happy, the one person who she's too blind to see." _the little boy ordered her.

Before Ino could ask They both said in unison " _Now go and claim your happiness or else Sakura will steal it from you!"_ and with that they both dissappeared and the dream world around Ino along with them.

"Claim my own Happiness huh?" Ino asks her self as she looks up towards a bright light.

Elsewhere Hinata is looking up at the light as if it's a becon of hope. " I almost wondered off the path towards my dream." Hinata said aloud as she felt a gust of wind that made her hair flow elegantly. She recals that in her dream she was on a date with Naruto, she was happy to be beside him. "_Is this what you really want."_ A voice echoed around her, Hinata was startled and began looking everywhere for the source. "_Don't you want the real thing?, don't you want to work up the courage to ask him out, to have a conversation with him ?" _The voice asked. Hinata looks back to Naruto and he's smiling gently at her. _"Is he not worth the effort, Am I... not worth it?" _The voice trailed off almost sounding sad. Hinata looks at Naruto and remembers how much he has influenced her, how his drive and determination incouraged her to never give up and to keep trying despite her short comings. She then looks to Naruto and he begins to fade _" You're right, Naruto-kun is worth it, he's always worth fighting for. if I don't try then how can I hold my head up proudly beside him." _Hinata says confidently as the world around her begins to crumble, she then feels something hugging her left leg._ "You can do it, I believe you can do anything." _The child tells her with great confidence, Hinata smiled at his reasuring words and without realizing it she wraps her left arm around him and caresses his cheek lovingly. " _I promise you, I'll make Naruto-kun acknoledge me and I'll work hard to be able to be by his side...forever." _Hinata tells him without turning around as the dream fadded.

" I promise." Hinata whispers to herself as she stares into the light and an image of a little boy with dark blue hair, white pupilless eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks appears in her mind. " Because you're definetly worth it." she says as tears flow down her cheeks .

All over the world people and animals alike are awakening from their dream however they would soon realize that they have awoken into a new nightmare.

" Ow!" Temari groans as she rubs her butt. " He didn't have to hit me that hard did he?" Temari tells herself as she remembers spending time with her family which included her father, Mother and brothers but then she was sudddenly kicked on her butt and she truns around to meet a little boy sandy blonde hair like her and teal colored eyes which are currently frowning._ "you're better than this, a weak genjutsu like this should be no problem for you." he tells her " So wake up and be the strong person I know you are, the strong person that can scare away the monsters." _and with that he picks up her fan although with a bit of trouble but the big boy in him managed to lift it up and presents it to her _"c'mon the monster is getting closer and if you don't scare him away he'll eat you." _He tells her. and although he sounded strong, the look in his eyes tells her that if she didn't wake up, he'll take her fan and fight the monster in her place to protect her. Temari smiles at this little tough guy "_Do I really mean that much to you?"_ She asks. "_Yes!, you mean everything to me!"_ He answers her desperately, which shocked Temari. His tough guy exterior begins to crumble as tears well up in his eyes "_I don't want to loose you, If I could I would fight the monster for you, I would do anything to keep you safe and Happy." _he says as he starts to cry. Temari was at a loss for words, but she bent down on her knees and embraced the boy in a comforting hug. "_There, thereIt's, alright." _she assures him, as his crying dies down to sniffles. she caresses his left cheek lovingly " _I'll go and take care of the mean old monster and you stay somewhere safe until i come get you okay?" _she tells him with a gentleness no one has seen in her before. The little boy nods and gives Temari a big hug "_Be safe okay?"_ Temari is surprised by the hug but quickly hugs hi back "_ I will."_ she agrees. The next words he says leaves her breathless "_I love you."_Temari's eyes and without realizing it she responds "_ I love you too."_ She whispers gently to him as the dream world fades away.

" What an odd kid" Temari says out loud, she then remembers his tear stricken face and she clutches her chest with her right hand as her heart is in pain. " Don't worry... Mommy will keep you safe, I promise." Temari says without realizing the it as she stares into the light above her.

Suddenly the ground erupts sending large rocks flying everywhere, as everyone nearby looks to see what has accured They see a massive Monster rise up and let out a mighty roar.

"What the hell is that?!" Tsunade shouts shocked at the site of such a creature.

"H-has that thing always been there?!" Ino shrieks as she watches Godzilla continue his advance only this time towards the light.

" _Times up."_ The warrior thought. as he dispels the light. He brings his sword in front of him and it starts glowing. " For Her Majesty!" He yells out as he flies towards Godzilla. he swings his sword unleashing an intense energy wave that strikes Godzilla causing him to stumble back, he roars in pain as he's hit with another energy wave. He then unleashes an intense energy ray from his mouth at the warrior.

" Royal shield!" The warrior shouts as he places his sword diagonal in front of him, placing an open palm on the side of the tip of the sword in a defence stance . an energy shield appears in fron of him with the Uzumaki crest on it as well as the Haruno family crest, the energy beam collides into the shield, but the shield manages to hold on.

"Such strength." The warrior says as he struggles with the attack. finaly Godzilla stops the beam and roars. The warrior dispels his shield and looks at Godzilla.

"I have to get him away from everyone." he says to himself. He then closes his eyes and begins to concentrate.

"_Lady Tsunade."_

Tsunade is caught off guard as she hears a voice in her head "Who is this?"

"_Listen closely my name is Setsuna, I'm a knight who was sent from the future to come aid you in this time of crisis."_ Setsuna tells her.

" from the future?!" Tsunade says shocked .

_"Yes, now please you must get everyone to leave this area or they'll be caught in the crossfire."_ Setsuna explains to her.

" O-okay but what's going on? and how did you even get here from the future?' she aks him.

"_I'll explain everything later, for now please do as I say." _Setsuna pleaded.

"alright " Tsunade agreed as she went to look for Ino and relay the message, soon Setsuna could sense that everyone near the battle field are retresting to a safer distance.

"Good that should be far enough." he says in relief before lookinf at Godzilla. " I only need to buy time" His eyes begin to glow " Yes your highness, I'll be careful." He says and his eyes stop glowing. he then brings his sword in front of him as Godzilla roars at him.

"Cast off"

**HERE'S THE SECOND CHAPTER, HOPE YOU ENJOY IT, AS ALWAYS PLEASE LEAVE POSSITIVE REVIEWS.**


	3. Setsuna Vs Godzilla

**NARUTO, THE RISE OF GODZILLA CHAPTER 3**

**DISCLAIMOR: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR GODZILLA THEY BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO AND TOHO.**

**Setsuna vs. Godzilla**

**"**Cast off."

Setsuna's armor starts glowing as steam excapes the loose segmants until his armor launches from his body and straight at Godzilla, the parts explode on contact and causes him to fall down making an indentation on the ground in the shape of his body. As the steam clears Setsuna is now wearing a new sleaker armor, he has a gauntlet on his left arm with a smooth blue jewel in the center, his right arm as five small knives imbeded in the armor of the forearm, the armor on his chest has a smooth jewel in it as well with two slots behind the shoulders where his flowing red cape is attached, The Clan symbols of the Uzumaki and Haruno clans proudly displayed. The gap between the armor on his forearms to his shoulders is protected with a strong black fabric that also covers the gap between the armor around his shins, his helmet that covers his entire head has two metal fins where his ears are, blue colored vizer where his eyes are. the armor covering his mouth is gray in contrats to the light blue coloring of his armor. and on the forehead of his helmet is the symbol of the leaf village.

He repoints his sword that's emiting a blue aura at Godzilla. " I Setsuna, The Knight of the Uzumaki and Haruno family will not allow you to go any further!" He declared as his energy wings flared and he charged at Godzilla.

As Godzilla was getting up, he was tackled hard from the side causing him to fall again, Setsuna spreads out his energy wings and unleashes several energy shots from them at Godzilla. The attack hits him and the sorrounding envirement leveling the landscape, Godzilla roars as he attempts to get up again but Setsuna wasn't going to let him as he raises his sword above his head as it begins to glow and increase in length. when it's finaly big enough he brings it down on top of Godzilla. The Knives on the armor on his right arm eject and form a circle with the edge pointing outwards in front of the jewel on his chest, The knives begin to glow and spin forming a closed circle of energy, the jewel on his chest begins to slowly glow as it gathers energy. He sees Godzilla getting back up just as he's finished gathering energy.

"Ragnarok!"

An intense beam of energy shoots out from the jewel, through the energy circle and on to Godzilla, the force of the attack pushes him back until he crashes against a mountain and causing it to collapse. The rubble falls on top of him burrying him in rock.

The nearby shinobi which includes the rookie 9, The sand siblings and the kages watch in amazement at the increadible power displayed. They just couldn't believe that this person who came out of nowhere was able to knock this monster around.

"Just who is he?" Whispered Sakura as she stared at Setsuna.

"Where did he get such power?" Sasuke asked Irritated.

"But why is the Haruno and Uzumaki clan crest on his cape?" Hinata asked causing everyone to look at her.

"What do you mean Hinata-chan?" Asked Naruto.

"I can see your and Sakura-san's clan symbol on his cape." Hinata answered while still looking at the battle.

"Damn."

They all turn around to see Kaguya limping forward " I won't...let him get away...with this!" she grunts as her body starts expanding.

"What's happening to her?" Sakura asked as Kaguya's body continues to bloat.

"Mother, stop your loosing yourself !"black Zetsu pleaded with her.

But his warnings go unheard as Kaguya starts turning into a massive monster, her face pushes out into a snout and her horns become bunny ears, she stands on all fours as her ten tails swing wildly behind her, her body is covered in whit fur, she roars and charges into the battle field. causing Setsuna to look at the charging beast. 

"Is that-" He begins to say before being cut of when he's struck by Godzilla energy beam and sent crashing into a mountain causing it to collapse on top of him.

Godzilla roars as he stands proudly, He sees Kaguya rushing towards him and goes to meet her, when they collide it causes a massive shockwave to spread around them leveling everything and nearly blowing away the nearby audience. Kaguya bites on to Godzilla's right shoulder causing him to roar in pain, Godzilla returns the favor by sinking his teeth into her right shoulder drawing blood. Kaguya removes her jaws from him as she roars in pain, Godzilla then swings her around from her shoulder, throwing her on top of another mountain leveling it. He roars as he closes in on Kaguya and grabs on to some of her tails, he then lifts her up into the air by her tails before bringing her down on to the ground and shaking the earth beneath her.

"My god." Tsunade says awe as she watches the battle.

"It's like we're watching the end of the world." Mei Terumi comments as she watches Godzilla continue to smash Kaguya into the ground.

"In the end we're reduced to being nothing more than witnesses to this battle." The Raikage tells them as he clenches his fist in frustration.

Godzilla then throws Kaguya in the direction where everyone is watching.

"Look out !" Tsunade yells out but there was no way to escape in time.

Just then Kaguya was caught by Setsuna as she hovers over them. " Hurry!, escape while you can!" Setsuna tells them as he struggles with holding Kaguya up.

The others do as he says and they scatter just when Kaguya was struck by Godzilla's energy beam sending her crashing against the ground. He roars at the sky before firing one last energy beam at Kaguya and causing her to explode, Godzilla roars in victory but then he hears several crashes causing him to look around for the source. He then spots the 9 bijuu lying unconscious, he tilts his head to the side in confusion before he approaches them.

"Oh no, he's going after Kurama and the other Bijuu." Naruto shouts as he rushes towards them.

"Naruto wait." Sakura calls out as she chases after him.

"Don't go Naruto-kun it's too dangerous!" Hinata shouts worriedly before also going after him.

Godzilla slowly approaches Kurama, he looks at his unconscious form trying to determine if its a threat. He looks towards the other Bijuu before looking back at Kurama, his spines start glowing blue as he leans his head back before leaning forward and unleashing his energy beam at Kurama, but before it could hit him, he's struck by a Rasen shuriken to the left side of his face changing the direction of the attack to cause a massive explosion in the distance.

Naruto, Sakura and Hinata stand in front of Kurama as Godzilla shakes his head and roars at them.

"He just shook off your attack." Sakura stated as Godzilla didn't recieve any injuries from Naruto's attack.

"How will we get the bijuu to safety?" Hinata asked looking at Kurama then to Naruto.

Meanwhile back to where Kaguya was destroyed the area is on fire but then a small area of the flames part revealing Setsuna holding Kaguya who's turned back to normal, But her arms and legs are fading away signaling that her time is almost up.

"I'm sorry." Setsuna whispers solemly

Kaguya looks up at him "Why are you apologyzing?"

"Because i couldn't protect you." Setsuna replies.

"Why would that matter to you?" She asked as her legs have comepletely faded.

"I made a oath to her majesty that I would protect everyone, that there would be no loss of life with me around." He answers her, feeling ashamed.

Kaguya smiles as she lifts her fading right hand and caresses the left side of his helmet. " You did protect me and you did prevented the loss of life." she tells him softly.

His eyes widen in his helmet, surprised she said that " But you're dying!" he protests but she puts a finger to the area on his Helmet where his lips would be.

"It's better this way, I've already lost everything so there's no reason for me to continue on, But that doesn't mean that you should feel crestfallen. You must keep fighting hard more than ever now or else risk loosing everything to him...just like me." Kaguya tells him as tears stream down the sides of her face and her torso fades away. "Please." she says as her face starts fading " Please don't let anyone else go through what I did, don't let another me be born. a person filled with anger, pain..." she trails off as an image of a man smiing at her appears in her mind, " and loss"

Setsuna looks at Kaguya with sympathy before his eyes flash recieving a message from his majesty " I promise" He says, taking hold of her fading hand. " I never go back on my word, I'll protect everyone with my life."

Kaguya looks up at him and even though she can't see his eyes she can still see great determination through them. " Thank you " She says smiling as she completely fades away.

Setsuna clenches his fists as he looks towards Godzilla, " By her majesty's will, I won't let you hust anyone ese!" He declares before flying towards him at high speed.

Godzilla prepares to fire another energy beam when he senses Setsuna approaching him fast from behind, he turns around and fires but Setsuna teleports out of the way and forms a familiar hand sign.

"shadow clone Jutsu!" He shouts, as ten clones of him appeare to aid him. "get the Bijuu, Naruto-sama, Sakura-sama and Hinata-sama to safety." he ordered.

"yes sir!" they say in unison before teleporting to where the nine bijuu are scattered and teleporting them a safe distance away.

"Everyone gather around" The clone ordered.

Naruto grabs a hold of Hinata and Sakura by the waist and hoist them on top of his shoulders as he runs towards Setsuna's clone. Both Hinata and Sakura are caught off guard but before either of them can protest, they hear Godzilla's roar and they see him fighting the real Setsuna. Naruto grabs Setsuna's hand and they teleport to safety. The real Setsuna recieves a mental message from his clones telling him that they're safe, he then flies high and emits a bright light that blinds Godzilla. As the light fades and Godzilla opens his eyes, he sees that he's alone and Setsuna is nowhere to be seen. Godzilla roars as he begins walking away but not towards the sea, but away from where the others are hiding.

"He appears to be moving away from us." Hinata told Naruto and Sakura, As she uses her Byakugan to see that Godzilla is walking away .

"Do you know where he's heading?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not sure, the area has been drastically changed for me to make out any distinctive landmarks." Hinata responds as she deactivates her Byakugan.

They all look towards Setsuna who's standing far away from them, Naruto begins walking towards him.

"Hey are-"

"Don't come any closer!" Setsuna cuts Naruto off, making him stop mid step.

"W-why?" Naruto asked nervously.

"I'm covered in Godzilla's toxic chakra." Setsuna answered.

Hinata activated her Byakugan and she's able to see black chakra eminating from his armor. " He's completely covered in black chakra." she informs Naruto and Sakura.

"But if you knew how dangerous coming into contact with him is, then why did you do it?" Sakura questions him.

"My armor protects me from his chakra." Setsuna answered her.

"but then what happens to your contaminated armor?" Hinata asked worriedly

"Don't worry, I can easily purge this amount of his chakra." Setsuna assured her, as he raise his sword in the air and it emits a blue light.

Using her Byakugan Hinata sees the black chakra begin to fade against the bright light until it's completely gone. "Amazing, It's all gone."

Setsuna then walks closer to them until he stands 5 feet from the group, " Are you all alright?' He asks.

"Yes." Sakura replied.

"Thank you for saving us." Hinata bowed gratefully.

"Yeah we'd be done for if it wasn't for you." Naruto says sheepishly as he scratches the back of his head.

"We wouldn't have need rescuing if you hadn't rushed ahead without a plan." Sakura scolds him.

"Sorry Sakura-chan but if I didn't do something quick Kurama and the other Bijuu would've been killed by that monster." Naruto explains to her.

"Naruto-kun is right Sakura-san, besides we kinda rushed after him without a plan ourselves." Hinata tried defending Naruto.

"Oh alright." Sakura says as she lets out an exhausted breath.

"We should get back with everyone." Setsuna suggests as he gustures everyone to grab ahold of him.

They then teleport to an area away from the battlefield were the rest of the shinobi army has gathered, the bijuu were also there now fully awake. Everyone noticed the new comers and started gathering around them, they started questioning them on what was going on and what was with that monster. But before they can overwhelm them with their questions, they were spared when the Kages called for order. Everyone parted to allow the kages to see them, Tsunade had a serious look when she stared at Setsuna.

"Alright, you four follow me." Tsunade ordered leaving no room for discussion, as she and the other kages lead them to a makeshift tent. but then Setsuna suddenly stops and looks across the distance.

"Is something wrong?" Sakura asked him, causing everyone to stop and look at Setsuna.

"I'll meet you all inside, I need to pick up something first." He explained as he dissappeared.

"I wonder what he went to pick up?" Naruto said aloud.

"Lets wait for him inside." Tsunade told them as they made their way inside the tent.

when they entered all their friends were already inside waiting, then They heard a loud comotion outside.

"What is it now?" Tsunade asked annoyed, but then Shizune rushed inside.

"L-lady Tsunade you must come see this." Shizune said frantically.

This caught everyone's attention as they all headed outside to see a large croud gathered around something. The kages made their way through and when they arrived at the cause of the comotion, They were shocked at what they saw.

"Lady Tsunade, I'm glad you're alright." Said Shikaku Naru.

"B-but how?" Tsunade says shocked that He along with everyone else that was at headquarters when it was destroyed was here alive and well.

"well.." Inoichi was about to answer when he was suddenly envelopt in a tight hug.

"DAD!" Ino cried as she hugged her father, fearing that he might dissapeare.

Inoichi smiled as he returned the hug " Hello princess."

Ino backs up a bit but still holding on to him " I thought you died, What happened?"

"Well..." He trails off as he remembers a strange person wearing Golden purple armor, the symbol of the Yamanaka clan on his left breast plate appearing just as the Bijuu bomb from the ten tails hit them and shielded them from the attack, Then he just dissappeared and they were caught by the infinite Tsukuyomi. but then the Knight appeared in his dream along with two small children who rushed at him, getting a hold of him and dragging him towards the knight, who's emmiting a bright glow, then Inoichi suddenly woke up and was met with Setsuna who took him and everyone here.

"I and everyone else were saved by someone like this gentlemen here but wearing a diffirent armor." He explained to her.

"There are more of you?" Tsunade asked. 

"Yes, I'll tell you all everything in private." He tells her as they all make their way back to the tent.

Once evryone has gathered and a special barrior activated to ensure that they get privacy, everyone is waiting anxiously for Setsuna to begin explaining.

"My name is Setsuna, I'm a Knight sent here from the future by her Mejesty's command." Setsuna began, causing everyone's eyes to widen in shock besides Tsunade.

"You say you're from the future?" The Raikage asked.

"yes." Setsuna answered simply.

"Do you have any proof?" Mei asked him.

"Setsuna's eyes flashed in his helmet " I believe I do but its not safe for it here." he says eyeing Naruto and Sakura. " I'll show you it when the time comes."

"Then what was the point in saying you do if you can't show us ?" the Raikage asked suspiciously " How can we trust someone who hides behind a helmet and armor.?"

"If i wanted to kill you all then you wouldn't have saved you from Godzilla earlier and as for my appearence." Setsuna's armor starts retracting into his left gauntlet, revealing his navy blue ninja pants, sleeveless black muscle shirt, spiky blue hair and green eyes and a leaf forehead protecter tied to his head. " Is this better?"

Everyone was surprised that he removed his armor, and that he's wearing a leaf headband signifying that he's a leaf shinobi.

"You're a leaf Shinobi?" Asked the Tsuchikage Onoki.

"Yes, her Majesty is from the leaf village so naturally I'm allied with that village." Setsuna explained.

"Who's this Majesty that you keep refering too?" Tsunade asked.

"Her Majesty is the person I have sworn to protect, I'm not like the rest of you though I was created to protect and serve her majesty." He said shocking everyone.

"You were created?" Gaara asked stunned.

" I was created from the love she and her parents have for each other." He explained.

"I don't understand." Mei asked, feeling intriged.

" Parents give their children love and affection, her Majesty and her younger brother have been loved not just by them but by everyone in the leaf village. but something happened that endagered their loved ones and their desire to protect them combined with the vast amounts of love they've been given, I came into existence." Setsuna explained.

Everyone was whispering to each other, the idea that Setsuna was created out of love was just really hard to believe.

"But who exactly is-"

Tsunade started but was interrupted when Shizune walked in " Lady Tsunade there are still some injured Shinobi that require you're attention and Naruto the Bijuu wish to speak to you."

"I'm a little busy at the moment Shizune." Tsunade said glarring at her apprentice for interupting her.

"I'll see to them Lady Tsunade." Offered up Sakura as she and Naruto went with Shizune.

"That was goood timing." Setsuna said making everyone redirect their attention back to him.

"What do you mean.?" Tsunade asked.

"The name of her majesty is Uzumaki Akane, the daughter of Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Sakura." He said shocking everyone.

"Naruto and Sakura's daughter?!" Tsunade says shocked.

"Naruto-kun and Sakura-san have a daughter together? it can't be" Hinata says to herself feeling depressed.

"Yes, and It's important that you don't let either of them know that until the time comes." Setsuna warned them.

"Very well then." Tsunade tells him. "what will you be doing during your stay in this timeline?"

"I will do what her Majesty wishes and that's to asssist you in anyway I can especially against Godzilla." Setsuna tells them.

"What do you know of this monster?" The Raikage asks.

"He's an ancient creature that roamed this world since before the human race ever existed, he only rises from the sea whenever he senses a disturbance." Setsuna explains.

"do you know why he showed up now?" Tsunade asked.

"I believe it has something to do with the ten tails being revived, he sensed his chakra and came to investigate." he said.

"That wasn't the only time though." evryone looks to the person who said that and it's the first Hokage.

"What do you mean Grandfather." Tsunade asked.

" When your Grandmother's village was attacked by other villages for fear of their Fuinjutsu, something else attacked them." He explained.

"You don't mean..." Tsunade began.

"Yes Godzilla attacked them, for reasons unknown he suddenly appeared and attacked her village and the invading shinobi, Ironically some of her clansmen took advantage of him attacking the enemy shinobi to escape, that's how some managed to survive the village's destruction. "he finishes explaining.

"But what-" She began to ask when she notices her grandfather begining to dissappear.

" Looks like it's time for me to go, take care of yourself Tsuna and lead the village to a bright future." He said smiling, as he dissappeared.

"Thank you grandfather and I will." Tsunade whispered as a tear ran down her left cheek.

Outside Minato has also dissappeared but not before saying goodbye to Naruto, who's crying after that he had to say goodbye so son.

"**There there Naruto, Crying doen't suit you?**" Kurama told him.

"Who's crying? I just got something in my eye." Naruto told them as he whipes the tears from his eyes.

"**Sure you do kit, But there's a serious matter we need to discuss."** Kurama told him seriously.

"You mean Godzilla?" Naruto asked getting serious.

**"Yes, kid you have no idea how screwed all of you are**." Kurama told him.

"What?" Naruto looked at him confused."

**"Godzilla's appearence marks the end of Humanity."**Shukaku said.

" You can't be serious?!" Naruto says not beleaving him."

**" I'm afraid that he is, kit Godzilla's going to destroy everything and everyone you care about and there isn't anything you or your friends can do to stop him."** Kurama says causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

Meanwhile in Suna the few Shinobi that were left to defend the village are making their daily patrols on the valley sorrounding their village when one of them spots something amits the sandstorms.

"What is that?" He asked. 

"what is it?' Another shinobi guard asked as he looked through a pair of binoculars.

"Over there, do you see it?" He asked pointing in the direction of the mysterious object.

The shinobi focuses on the target, it's a little diffucult to make out but the sandstorm lets up enoough for him to identifyit and what he sees shocks him. 

"I-its some kind of monster!" He blurts out.

Then they all hear a loud roar as Godzilla approaches the sand village.

"Alert everyone and send a message out to the Kazekage immediately!" He orders ou as the shinobi he was with runs off.

The shinobi looks back at the fast approaching creature " God help us."

**HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU ENJOY PLEASE LEAVE POSSITIVE REVIEWS.**


	4. The second Knight

**NARUTO THE RISE OF GODZILLA CHAPTER 4**

**DISCLAIMOR: I DON'T OWN NARUTO AND GODZILLA, THEY BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO AND TOHO.**

**The second Knight**

Alarms start going off as the few available shinobi scramble to a defensive position, the citizens start going to the designated shelter. They can hear loud roars coming from the outer wall of the village making them nervous, then one of the villagers spots something over the village wall and to his horror he sees a large black colored monster's head. even if Godzilla is till a bit far off the fact that he can see him over the wall at such a distance means that the creature must be of increadible citizen screams in terror alerting the others and causing them to look in the direction he was looking only to see the slowly approaching monster. The citizens scream in terror as they stampede towards the shelters.

"Everyone please head towards the shelters in an orderly fassion!" One of the shinobi tried calming down the crowed.

Godzilla's roar in the distance causes the crowed to ignor the shinobi and quickly try to get to safety, they knock over stands and shove each other aside in an attempt to get themselves to safety.

"Stop! You mustn't panic!"the shinobi tried to calm the crowed and failing.

Meanwhile back at with the allied forces, Setsuna is still in a meeting with everyone when someone rushes inside.

"We've recieved a message from suna for the Kazekage!" The shinobi said urgently.

"What is it?" Gaara asked concerned after looking at the Shinobi's pale face.

"They're under attack by a massive monster with black spiky skin.!" He tells him, and causing everyonein the room's eyes to widen.

"Godzilla's attacking the sand village?!" Tsunade yells standing up from her chair.

"They're requesting assistance immediately!" He informs them.

"We won't be able to get there fast enough, the village will be destroyed!" Temari says frustrated that her home will be gone and she was helpless to stop it.

"I believe i can assist in that." Setsuna offered up.

"How?" Kankuro asked.

"I Can teleport as many of you that are needed to help out." He told them smiling.

"That's perfect, we'll assemble a team immediately!" Tsunade says hopeful.

As everyone scrambles to get ready, Naruto's conversation with the bijuu isn't going well.

"You guys Fought him before, isn't there anything you can do to help?" Naruto asked.

"**Sorry Naruto, but things have changed since then."** Kurama told him.

"What could have possibly changed since then?!" Naruto shouted, frustrated that there is no way to stop this threat.

**" He's more powerful now, the change in his appearence proves it.**" Shikaku told him annoyed.

**" If we were to fight him, he will destroy us without much effort."** said Saiken the six tailed slug.

" So what're we suppose to do then?!" Naruto shouts.

" **That new friend of yours could prove useful."** Kurama suggested.

Naruto's eyes widen in realization, Setsuna did hold his own against Godzilla maybe he can help deal with him, but before he can ponder any further Sakura comes rushing towards him.

"Naruto!" She calls his name frantically.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" Naruto asks her getting worried.

"Lady Tsunade needs you, we along with the rest of team seven and several other teams will acompany the Kazekage back to Suna." Sakura tells him as she stands in front of him.

"Why, did something happen?" Naruto asks

**"**Godzilla's attacking the sand village!" She told him causing his eyes to widen.

"What?!" Naruto shrieks.

"C'mon lets hurry." she grabs his arm and they hurry back to the tent.

When they arrived the teams asigned to go are fully prepared and gathered around Setsuna, Tsunade spots Naruto and heads towards him.

"Naruto did Sakura tell you what's going now?" Tsunade asks.

"Yes." He answers simply.

"Good your teams ready, go to Setsuna he'll teleport you all there Immediately.'" Tsunade ordered.

"yes ma'm!" they say in unison.

Everyone gathers around Setsuna " Alright everyone grab on to your neighbor and brace yourselves, we don't know what we'll be encountering." He cautions them, they respond by nodding and doing what he instructed, Setsuna places his hand on Gaara's shoulder and they all dissappear.

"Be carefull." Tsunade whispers to herself.

Back in the sand village almost all the citizens have been comepletely evacuated when Setsuna and the others appeare in one of the empty streets.

"Looks like we made it in time." Temari says in relief.

"That might not be a good thing." Kankuro says as everyone looks at him and he points to the village wall were Godzilla can be seen.

"The wall barely reaches his waist!" Temari says shocked.

"Everyone stay focused, the medical team will go to the shelters and assist with the injured, Kankuro take a team with you and patrol the village for anyone that might have been left behind. The rest of you are with me, we'll try to stop this thing from getting anywhere near the village." Gaara ordered, everyone nodded and went to do their assigned roles.

Godzilla roars as her approaches the wall and sees the village, just then the sand underneath him wraps around his feet stopping him from advancing. Godzilla looks down at his feet and sees what's happened, he tries to move his feet but is unable to. The sand starts rising up his body, he roars as his entire body is encased in sand and his head is slowly consumed by the sand.

"Sand binding Coffin!" Gaara calls out, as Godzilla is crushed by the sand.

"You did it Kazekage-sama!" One of the sand shinobi cheered.

"Don't cheer to soon." Gaara says before the sand sorrounding Godzilla explodes freeing the monster who appears unaffected by the sand.

"That didn't work either?" Kankuro says as Godzilla continues his advance towards the village wall.

"Then we just have to keep trying." Gaara says as he raises his hands and a rumbling sound can be heard. " Quicksand waterfall flow!"

A massive wave of sand can be seen coming from tha distance towards Godzilla, Godzilla turns around and sees the wave and roars.

" No you don't, Desert: Hand!" He calls out as two giant hands made of sand emerge from the desert, one grabs Godzilla's mouth closing it shut, while the other grabs the spikes on his back and attempts to pull him down.

"Nice work Gaara." Temari compliments her brother.

"_HIs strength is umbelievable, it's taking alot out of me just to hold him down._" Gaara thinks as he struggles to keep Godzilla restrained.

As the Sand wave gets closer, Godzilla's spines start glowing causing the sand to burn and turn into glass. the glass starts to shatter as Godzilla frees himself from the sand hand holding his spines, The hand holding his mouth closed starts glowing red before shattering as the area closests to Godzilla's jaws turns to glass.

"He broke free!?" Kankuro says shocked as he and everyone watch as Godzilla fires a blue energy beam at the incoming sand wave.

The beam hits the wave and burning a hole right through it, the beam moves along the entire length of the wave turning the middle part of it into glass and causing the massive wave to collapse. Godzilla roars as he fires his heat beam at the desert around him turning the area into melted burning glass, he roars at his accomplishment before resumming his walk to the village wall.

"No way." Temari says shocked That Gaara's attacks proved inaffective and that he managed to burn the whole desert around him into melting glass.

"Kazekage-sama was a bad match up against him." Setsuna says. "I'll keep him busy while you back me up." he tells them as his armor covers his body and flies off towards Godzilla.

Godzilla sees him and roars, he lifts his tail and swings it across the ground sending shrapnel of solid and melting glass at Setsuna and everyone behind him. Setsuna conjurs up an energy shield but only manages to block several of them.

"Look out! " Setsuna warns them.

"Wind Scythe Jutsu!" Temari yells, as she swings her fan unleashing a powerful gust of wind that deflects some of the glass but some manage to get past her attack.

" I got this one Temari-chan!" Naruto says as he throws a Rasen shuriken, as the attack cllides with the glasss it forms a giant sphere of wind that deflects the rest of the shrapnel.

"Good job you two." Gaara praises them, but it's short lived as Godzila roars and swings his tail across the ground again sending more shrapnel at them.

"Cast Off!" Setsuna declares as his armor ejects and heads towards Godzilla Destroying some of the shrapnel in the process, Godzilla however counters by firing his energy beam destroying the armor parts and hitting Setsuna.

Setsuna is sent flying over the wall, as the others watch in horror as their best chance against Godzilla is easily blown away. Godzilla roars bringing back their attention to him and realize he's right on top of him.

"Everyone scatter!" Gaara yells out and the shinobi jump away from the wall, just as Godzilla collides with the wall.

Godzilla begins breaking through the rock wall sending debry everywhere, some of the retreating shinobi were caught by the debry sending them falling hard into the village. One of the shinobi caught by the depri field is temari, she tries to use her fan to create a gust of wind to soften her and everyone else's landing but her fan is knocked away.

"No!" Temari yells in panick as she quickly reaches the ground.

"Temari-chan!" Naruto yells as he grabs on to her and creates numerouse shadow clones to soften everyones landing. "are you okay Temari-chan?"

Temari Blushes at the how close his face is to hers "Y-yeah, thank you."

They then hear someone crying softly, they turn to see a little boy hiding under an overturn fruit stand with his arms over his head. Temari sees a large bolder coming down towards him, on instinct she rushes towards him and attempts to pull him to safety. But she wasn't quick enough and as the bolder gets closer Naruto appears in front of her in his bijuu mode and punches the bolder to pieces.

"I got your back Temari-chan!" Naruto assures her.

Temari looks at his back and she blushes. "_What's with me, why am I acting like this and why does knowing that he's got my back put me at ease?"_ She thinks.

Godzilla roars as he breaks through the wall and enters the sand village, Naruto picks up Temari holding her bridal style while she still has the little boy in her arms and starts runing as more of what's left of the village wall comes crashing down. Temari looks to the frightened boy that's clinging on to her for dear life.

"_They're about the same age."_ She thinks to herself as the image of the little boy in her dreams appears in her mind.

Suddenly they're blown away as Godzilla knocks over a building behind them and the shockwave hits them.

"Are you okay?" Temari askes the little boy who nods shyly. She then looks for Naruto and spots him burried from the waist down in rubble.

"Naruto!" She calls out his name as she runs towards him with the little boy in her arms, She sets the boy aside and tries to dig him out.

"Forget about me Temari-chan, get yourself and him out of here." Naruto tells her as they hear Godzilla coming closer.

"Like hell I am." She tells him stuborny, as she contnues to dig him out and even the little boy starts helping her.

Godzilla roars as his tail hits a nearby building causing it to collapse on to another then another until it reaches the one over Naruto, Temari and the boy.

Temari sees this and throws her arms over Naruto and the little boy In an attempt to shield them.

"Naruto-kun!"

Suddenly both their hearts begin glowing and a string of energy emerges from their hearts, lacing together as they open a portal and enter it. then a powerful gust of wind emerges from the portal and blows the debry away.

"Huh?" Naruto and Temari say in unison.

A person emerges from the portal wearing armor like Setsuna but with a green and blue color scheme, but she's a women. She decends in front of Naruto and Temari as the portal closes behind her. She sees Temari's fan next to her right foot and stomps at the end of it sending the fan upward and into her hand.

"Needs some help?" She asks in a casual voice.

Naruto and Temari just stare at her, The Knight tilts her head to the side as she stares back at them. She then looks back and sees Godzilla.

"I'll take your silence as a yes." She says before fully opening Temari's fan, "Wind Scythe Jutsu!" She yells as a gust of wind more powerful than Anything Temari can create sweeps through the entire village picking up debry and sending it all at Godzilla. She Then gathers up chakra into Temari's fan " Wind style Rasen-Shuriken barrage!" She swings the fan and the wind begins to form Numerus Rasen-shurikenthat head towards Godzilla.

Godzilla is struck by The Rasen-shuriken and their combined power pushes him outside the village wall before enveloping him in a sphere of wind.

"Now for the finale." She says as she gracefully swings Temari's fan around creating a strong gust of wind around the sphere Godzilla's traped in. She continues her graceful dance until the little boy in Temari's arms start shivering.

"I'm c-cold." He tells them. Then Naruto and Temari start feeling the chill and realize that the new knight is causing it.

"sorry can you bare with it for a bit I'm almost done." She says apologetic.

Temari wraps her arms around the boy tighter in an effort to keep him warm, but she's surprised when she feels a pair of arms wrap around her.

"No sense in letting you freeze too." Naruto says smiling

Temari blushes and casts her gaze down to avooid looking at him, but couldn't stop the smile that spread across her lips.

The wind sphere suddenly dissappears revealing Godzilla frozen in ice, The new knight smiles underneath her helmet and turns back to Naruto and Temari " That should hold him."

Just then The ice starts to crack until it shatters and frees Godzilla.

"or maybe not." The new knight groans.

Godzilla shakes off the remaining ice, he roars and walks back inside the sand village. The female knight watches him enter and then laughs lightly.

"I guess I have to go all out." She says smirking under her helmet, She places Temari's fan down and a spear appears in its place. She spins it around elegently before bringing it down to her right side.

"Cast off."

A strong gust of wind begins to sorround her, The armor begins to peal of revealing a slimer stronger armor underneath. She has a green colored chainmail armor over her hands leading up to her gauntlets, her right gauntlet has a pair of blades retracted into it, her left gauntlet has a greenish blue smooth gem imbeded in it. The armor around her chest has the symbol of the Uzumaki clan on the right breast plate and the entire design of the chest armor is shaped like a dessert lilly, the chainmail armor follows down her waist where two smallers fans are attached to her hips, her helmet is like setsuna's but her helmet extends into a crown and the places wher her eyes are located are in the shape of flower pedals. She has on armor high heel boots that complete the look.

She ascends into the air and points her spear and Godzilla " I Karura shall blow you away." she says as a strong gust of wind picks up. " for his Majesty!" Karura declares and flies at Godzilla.

Karura sorrounds herself in wind creating a sphere of wind that grows in size until it matches Godzilla, AS they collide Godzilla manages to hold his ground and push against the wind. Karura then makes a slashing motion with her spear creating a giant wind slash that emerges from the sphere and slashes Godzilla causing sparks to fly across his chest. Godzilla roars in pain but still pushes to wind sphere back, Karura disspells the wind sphere just as Godzilla prepares to fire an energy beam. she brings her left gauntlet in front of her and creates an energy shield to block the attack, she struggles with it for a while until she moves herself out of the line of fire. but the attack follows her as she attempts to avoid it, she then creates a Rasen-shuriken at the tip of her spear and launches it at Godzilla's attack expands creating a hole underneath him and making him stop his attack as he falls on his knees.

'That's right, kneel before me!" Karura yells, as she summons several paper bombs from the gem on her left gauntlet, using the wind she maneuvers them on several places on Godzilla's body. She makes a handsign and all the paper bombs explode at once. Godzilla shakes his head and roars at her. He grabs a nearby building throwing it at her but she manages to dodge it.

"Ha missed me-" She's cut off as she narrowly avoids his tail." Nice tr-" She's cut off again as she's hit with Godzilla's energy beam sending her through several buildings.

Godzilla roars as he advances further into the sand village, Karura emerges from the rubble shaking her head.

"okay that was embarrasing, I'm glad his majesty wasn't here to see that." She mutters as she feels Godzilla's footsteps. Godzilla makes his way to her and leveling several buildings along the way, Karura stands up and reaches for her smaller fans and unfolds them. she throws them at Godzilla as she charges to him again. Godzilla fires his energy beam at her but is blocked by the fans that are shrouded in green energy. Karura stops in front of Godzilla's line of sight " I'm right here big boy." Godzilla roars and fires his energy beam only to be blocked by one of Karura's fans and deflects it to the other fan that deflets it back at Godzilla.

Godzilla is pushed back by his own attack making him fall on to some nearby buildings, Karura then raises her hands into the air and creates a massive rasen-shuriken.

"This'll finish you off." Karura says as she is about to throw her attack that's capable of wiping out the village when she's contacted by someone. " Your majesty?...are you sure?...okay then." she extends her left hand to the side and creates another massive Rasen-shuriken. " Overkill it is." She then throws the two Rasen-shuriken at Godzilla but he counters by firing his energy beam at the two Rasen-shuriken as the combine. Karura uses her ability to manipulate wind to help strengthen her attack at push against Godzilla's attack. As they sruggle to overpower the other Karura senses something around her, her eyes glow and she sees that Godzilla's toxic chakra is spreading throughout the village.

"Not good." She says aloud as she breaks off the attack and flies down, Godzilla's attack breaks through her Rasen-shuriken and destroys several of the buildings as it follows her. Karura creates Numerous shadow clones and has them spread around the village Gathering evryone she could.

"It's okay."

She turns around and sees Setsuna Blocking Godzilla's attack, " I've managed to evacuate everyone to safety, so there's nothing to worry about."

Karura sighs in relief then turns her attention back to Godzilla " Alright, lets take him down hard and fast." She says and Setsuna nods, they both fly towards Godzilla as he starts charging for a big attack.

**HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER, I'M ON A ROLL. WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE BATTLE AND THE KNIGHTS? PLEASE LEAVE POSSITIVE REVIEWS.**


	5. Sunagakure's Destruction

**NARUTO THE RISE OF GODZILLA CHAPTER 5**

**DISCLAIMOR: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR GODZILLA THEY BELONG TO MASAHI KISHIMOTO AND TOHO.**

**Sunagakure's Destruction**

Godzilla fires his heat ray at them and they dodge it, He then swings his tail at them and they dodge again but the force of his tail creates a sonic boom that blows them away.

"You're not going to brush me off again." Karura mutters as chakra chains similar to what Kushina uses emerge from her back and grab on to Godzilla's tail, she uses the tail to pull herself back towards him "Wind release: Great Task of The Dragon!" She yells as she swings her spear to the sky just as Godzilla swips at her with his right hand sending her crashing into the ground.

Setsuna swings his sword unleashing a wave of energy at Godzilla that makes him stumble back a bit. Then the skies begin to darken as the wind picks up, Then a tornado begins to form getting bigger and bigger as it descends on Godzilla. Soon it's right on top of him and the powerful wind curents are attempting to lift him off the ground.

"is she trying to get him away from here?" Setsuna thinks aloud.

"That's the plan." Karura says as she descends next to Setsuna, They both watch as Godzilla is slowly being lifted into the air but then they both sense something.

"Is he building up chakra?" Setsuna asks

"No shit!" Karura cursed, as the Tornado starts glowing blue, she and Setsuna activated their energy shields as the tornado explodes releasing a wave of blue energy that destroys everything in it's path.

The wave finaly stops as it collides with the wall sorrounding the village, as the smoke begins to clear everything is in ruins. Destroyed buildings litter the valley as Godzilla roars and walks over the rubble to the other side of the village, he breaks through the wall and makes his way out to the dessert.

Setsuna and Karura emerge from the rubble and look at the devastation, Setsuna slowly walks forward taking it all in.

"How could I let this happen?" Setsuna says remorsfull.

" Because we didn't try hard enough!" Karura says in frustration as she kicks away a pile of debri.

Setsuna looks at his comrade vent out her frustration on the ruble, she then takes a deep breath and starts walking away from Setsuna.

"where are you going?" He asks her.

"I'm going to de-contaminate the area." she said as she made her way to the center of the village. She starts spining her spear around and it emits a blue aura that spreads throughout her entire body, she then begins to dance and as she goes through the motions the aura starts spreading around her. As she continues her dance, the citizens of Suna begin to exit the shelters once the area sorrounding it has been cleaned from Godzilla's toxic Chakra by one of Setsuna's clones. Upon seeing the destruction some of the citizens began to weep at the loss of their home, out of all the wars their village has survived it was destroyed by something they never say coming.

"I've failed." Gaara muttered seeing his village in ruins with wide eyes.

"Hey don't blame yourself Gaara, we all gave it our best shot." Kankuro tried to assure him but to no avail.

Elsewhere Naruto, Temari and the little boy have made it back in the village after one of Karura's clone's took them outside for safety. Temari looks at her ruined village, the village she has sworn to protect now lies in ruins, debri from fallen buildings litter the streets, Neighborhoods are now unsafe with half destroyed buildings threaghtening to collapse any minute. It was was too much for Temari as she fell to her knees in despair.

"Temari-chan!" Naruto calls her name as he bends down next to her and places his hand on her shoulder.

Temari looks at him with teary eyes before tackling Naruro and almost making him fall over "Naruto-kun!" she cries into his chest , Naruto is hesitant at first but slowly wraps his arms aroound Temari as she cries on his chest.

"There, there Temari-chan everything's going to be okay." He tries to console her.

"will it? Look around you Naruto,everything is gone...my home is gone." Temari tells him as she cries harder on his chest.

Naruto contnues to hold her and rubs her back in an attempt to soothe her " You're home is where the heart is." He says, causing Temari to look up at him surprised.

"what?" she asks him.

"It's something I've heard, that home is with the person and place you love most. Temari-chan what do you love the most?" he asks her.

Temari cast her gaze down and thinks " Well that would be my brothers." she answers him.

" Then you're home isn't really gone." He tells her, smiling brightly.

"What do you mean?" She asks him confused.

"As long as you have your brothers, then your home will always be with you." he tries to explain " I don't claim to be an expert on this sorta thing, but to me my friends have always been my home, Konoha's my home because the people I love are there."

Temari looks at Naruto as she absorbs his words, but then the little boy that was silent decided to speak up.

"Look!"

He pointed to the a blue aura that was enveloping everything, They notice that dessert lilies are emerging from the rubble that was covered in the blue aura.

"What's going on?" Temari asks and notices Karura dancing elegantly at the center of the village.

Karura maneuvers her spear around in such an elegent way that it attracted the attention of the citizens as they are emerging from the shelters. As she swings her arms around, the armor begins to peal off and turn into blue particles that float around her, her helmet dissolves revealing her shoulder length red hair that frames around her beautiful face she has a hairpin of a dessert lilly on the left side of her hair, her chest armor vanishes revealing a sleeveless black dress shirt with red buttons and a red tie. she has two buttons undone to reveal a generouse amount of cleavage of her huge breasts, she has on a matching Black skirt with the ends being red, lastly she has on a pair of black with red outline knee length high heel boots and a leaf headband tied to her right thigh and a Suna headband tied to her left thigh. As she comes to the finale of her dance she rises into the air while doing a twirl, she spreads her arms out dispersing the blue particles throughout the village.

The blue particles causes the many dessert lillies that are spread around the village to sparkle, the villagers were in awe of Karura's dance and the vibrant display of the dessert lillies. As Temari watches the blue particles float around her, she then has a vision of a much older version of herself playing with the little boy she saw in her dream. He's running around while she chasses after him, even though she can easily catch him, she pretends to be slow but has another idea on how to catch him. She pulls out two small fans she keeps in her obi, she channels her wind chakra into them and waves them to create a breeze strong enough to lift him off the ground. He gives a surprised shriek when his feet leave the ground but then he's enveloped in something warm. He looks at Temari's smiling face and he wraps his arms around her neck giving her a big hug, The older Temari returns the hug "_I love you Mommy"_ The little boy says to her. "_Mommy loves you too_." Temari tells him, but then she's suddenly lifted off her feet. " _Hey aren't you forgetting about someone."_ A third voice said as the older Temari looks to see an older version of Naruto.

"_Daddy!"_ the little boy yelled in delight but still not releasing his hold on his mother.

_"Naruto-kun!?"_ Temari says surprised.

"_How can you guys have fun without us?"_ Naruto asked.

"_Yeah!"_ replied a fourth voice as the older Temari looked down to see a little girl about a year younger than the little boy in her arms looking at her with bright blue eyes that she inherited from her father, she has golden blonde hair like Naruto with streaks of red in it and she's wearing a summer dress.

Naruto bends down to allow Temari to scoop up the little girl into her arms elisiting a surprise giggle from her. The older Temari holds her children close to her, as the family laughs happily together. The vision soon ends and Temari blinks a couple of times before looking over at Naruto who's mesmorized by the brilliant lights. A tint of red spreads across her cheeks asshe recals her vision, "_We all looked so happy together."_ She thought as she remembered her childrens beautiful laughter. She could feel her heart filling with joy and then she recalled Naruto's words. "_Home is where the heart is." _ Temari thinks about her future family " My home is with them." she whispers.

"Did you say something Temari-chan?" Naruto asks her.

"No." Temari shakes her head as she looks at him with a bright smile. " It was nothing Naruto-kun." She then holds his left hand and she puts her free arm around the little boy as they go back to viewing the lightshow.

Naruto is surprised that she's holding his hand but doesn't say anything when he sees that she's smiling now. As they watch the blue particles they didn't notice Karura observing them with a sly smile.

As the dance comes to an end Karura descends to the ground gracefully, She then walks towards Naruto and Temari just as the Kazekage and Kankuro land next to them.

"Sup" She greeted casually.

The group was a little taken aback by her greeting but Gaara responded " Hello, thank you for your help earier."

"Some help I was, The village was still destroyed." Karura said, sounding upset.

"But you saved the heart of the village which are its citizens." Gaara said trying to look at the bright side.

" I guess you have a point there." Karura said feeling a little better.

"May I ask your name?" Gaara asked.

" My name's Karura." She told them, making Kankuro Gaara and Temari's eyes widen in shock. " I Know what you're thinking and you're right I am named after your mother."

"Who do you work for, and what's with the two headbands on your thighs?" Kankuro asked pointing to the headbands.

"Sorry but I can't tell you that here." Karura says smiling mischieviously.

"And why not?" Kankuro asks getting annoyed.

"Because don't you think the other Kages should hear this too?" Karura says smugly.

"That's true but-"

"But what?" Karura interupts him as she walks closer to him and presses her massive breasts against his chest.

"B-b-b-but you should tell us first." Kankuro said nervously.

Temari was starting to get ticked at how her brother is being affected by this girls _assets_, but before she could crush Kankuro's skull Gaara's sand forms into the immage of their mother next to Karura.

"Lady Karura." She says her name and bows respectfully.

Everyone watches and sees how similar they both look but with a few noticable diffirences, Karura's atire was more revealing and her breasts way larger, she also has red hair and green eyes. but while they were inspecting her a building collapses over them and before they could react chakra chains emerge from Karura's back and block the debri.

"That technique is the same as my mother's." Naruto says surprised.

"Yes, it's one of the abilities his majesty bestowed upon me. " Karura says as her chains retracked into her back.

"But how can he do that? no one but the members of the Uzumaki clan can use that ability." Naruto says getting annoyed.

" Calm down blondie, his majesty is a member of the Uzumaki clan although he didn't inherit their red hair." Karura tells him as she continues to look at the sand version of the sand siblings Mother.

Then to everyone's shock the sand Karura smiles and the other Karura nods her head as the sand Karura dissipates. Karura raises her arms into the air as she stretches making her massive chest stick out. " Alright I think we should visit the other Kages now."

"We can't leave until we survay the damage done to the village." Gaara tells her.

"Don't worry about that, Setsuna will take care of it, besides Godzilla is still out there and we need to tell the others what happened anyway." Karura told him as she crossed her arms underneath her chest pushing up her breasts.

"Are you doing this on purpose?" Temari asked her getting annoyed.

"Whatever do you mean?" Karura asked innocently as she pushes up her chest making Temari mad.

"You **are **doing this on purpose!" Temari yelled.

"No need to get upset, your man right there doesn't seem interested." Karura says pointing to Naruto.

Temari blinks in confusion and looks to Naruto who smiles at her causing her to blush, Karura smirks as she gets an idea. she goes to Naruto and walks around him.

" I have to admit that he is quite a catch, he's strong, funny, good looking. any girl would be lucky to have him." She says looking at Naruto up and down . "Say how about you take me out on a date?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, Lets go out I promise you'll have a good time." Karura says as she wraps her arms around Naruto's right arm pressing her large breasts against him making him blush.

"N-no I-I can't right now, there's a crisis to deal with." Naruto stammers out.

" Don't worry Setsuna can handdle it so dump this boring _girl_ and lets go enjoy urselves." She winks at him.

Temari was getting angry that this "slut" is flirting with Naruto and completely dissmissing her by calling her a little girl. She grabs Karura by her coller and yanks her off of Naruto, Temari gets right in her face radiating killer intent " LIsten here you bimbo, Naruto doesn't have time nor wants to date you, we have more pressing matters to attend to so why don't you back off him." Temari tells her venomously.

Everyone around Temari shivers in fear of her even Gaara, but Karura appears unaffected as she simply smiles making Temari even angrier.

"kinda possesive aren't you?" she teased "So you two already made plans huh? well then you're going to have to cancel them because Naru-kun is spending time with a **real** woman."

Temari was even more furious as karura stated that she wasn't a real woman " Listen you slut I'm more of a woman than you are!" Temari shouted at Karura.

"Oh really?" Karura questioned as she pressed her large breasts against Temari's. " If you're a real woman then why don't you flaunt what you have. I'm sure your man would appreciate it." She winks at Naruto.

"Bacause I'm not some whore and why would I show off to everyone else anyway, it would be for Naruto-kun's eyes only!" Temari shouted without realizing what she said.

Everone turns to look at Naruto to see his face as red as a tomato, Temari continues to stare down Karura daring her to say something else. Karura smiles smugly, ready to deliver the finishing blow.

"You have a point there." Karura admits, surprising Temari. " I guess keeping your assests exclusive to your man isn't a bad thing at all." She then leans her head to Temari's ear " Keep him close, if you keep him at a distance either me or some other girl will steal him away." She whispers as she backs up.

Temari eyes her carefully, she then looks back to Naruto and notices his flushed face. she walks to him and takes a hold of his hand surprising him but he doesn't protest. She then turns her attention to the little boy who's remained quiet since the conversation started. She turns to a nearby sand shinobi and tells him to help this boy look for his parents, Karura made a shadow clone of herself to assist them. after Gaara gave out orders to the sand shinobi and Setsuna promisong to help them, the group sent to Suna gathered around Karura, Temari held Naruto close to her and away from Karura. They all teleported back to the tent where the shinobi alliance has made a temporary base, surprising everyone with their sudden appearance.

"how did everything go?" Tsunade asked, receiving sad expressions from everyone.

"We've failed." Gaara told them getting straight to the point, causing everyone's eyes to widen in shock.

"The village was completely destroyed." Kankuro added in.

"But all of the citizens are safe, thanks to our new ally." Temari says motioning towards Karura.

"And who exactly is this ally?" Mei asked.

"The names Karura, I'm a knight just like Setsuna." She said surprising everyone but the ones who new already.

"And what's your allegiance?" The Raikage asked.

"My allegiance is with his majesty." She said simply.

"So you serve a brat too huh?" The Raikage asked.

Suddenly there was a gust of wind and Karura was instantly in front of the Raikage, her spear at his throat, The Raikage's eyes widen in shock as did everyone elses but not just because of what she just did but that everyone of the hidden cloud's shinobi that were about to assist their Kage had a spear at their throat courtesy of a Karura clone.

"Listen closely 'cause I'm only going to warn you once, If you say anything bad about his majesty, I'll end you right now and that includes your village too." Karura threatened him radiating a massive amount of killer intent that causes everyone to break out in a cold sweat.

"You dare threaten me?" The Raikage asked.

"It's not a threat, its a promise." She clarified, her eyes then glowed for a moment before they returned to normal. she backed off the Raikage and dismissed her shadow clones. "It seems his Majesty has decided to let that comment slide, he's much to kind."

"Who is this young man that you speak so highly of?" Mei asked.

Karura smiles as she looks around the room and notices that Ino and Hinata aren't here, she then vanishes and everyone sees Naruto and Temari about to fall over unconscious but were caught by Karura.

"The name of his majesty is Uzumaki Haru the son of Naruto and Temari Uzumaki." Karura tells them.

Everyone is shocked at the revelation but also confused as they were thinking of how can Naruto be married to Sakura and Temari. Gaara looked at Karura and realized what her behavior earlier was for, she was trying to get Temari interested in Naruto.

"Then that would explain your behavior earlier and why you can use both Naruto and Temari's techniques." Gaara said making everyone even more shocked that Karura is capable of using Naruto and Temari's abilities.

"Yep, but mines are alot stronger." Karura said as she lifted Naruto and Temari on to her shoulders.

"Were are you taking them?" Tsunade asked suspicious.

"I'm taking them back to Naruto's apartment so they can rest."Karura said smiling sweetly.

"Wait, you can't possibly mean to put them together on Naruto's bed?!" Sakura said stunned.

"That's exactly it pinky." Karura confirmed Sakura's fears as she teleports back to Naruto's apartment.

She walks to his bedroom and carefully places them on it side by side, she thinks for a moment before she creates a gentle breeze that causes the to shiver. They instinctively turn to the nearest source of warmth wich is each other and wrap their arms around it. They both let out a content sighs as they drift off to sleep in each others arms. Smiling in Satisfaction Karura makes her way out the door but before she does her eyes begin to glow.

"No you can't do that your majesty...I know, I know but you just have to be patient, you and Akiko-chan stay out of trouble okay?...okay got it, i'll go there after I'm done here." Karura says as her eyes stop glowing, she looks back to the sleeping Naruto and Temari. " Pleasent dreams Naruto-sama, Temari-sama." she closes the door and teleports back to the meeting.

"I'm back!" She announces cheerfully.

"That didn't take long." Gaara said.

"Of course not, oh by the way Gaara I have an idea on the temporary placement of the suna citizens while the village is being rebuilt." Karura says cheerfully then she got closer to Gaara and her smile turned mischievious " And especially Temari, I think it would be better if she stayed with Naruto don't you think?"

Gaara blinks several times before smiling "Sure, I think Temari would like that too."

Everyone was surprised that the Kazekage agreed to that, Karura's mischievious smile turned into a grin. Her plan has been set in motion and soon Naruto and Temari will fall in love and their love will blossom into a new life.

**HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR AND REVIEW PLEASE.**


End file.
